Gaara And Kankuro's Case
by Morbid Guidance
Summary: When Kankuro finds out that Temari likes someone in Konoha, he and a surprisingly curious Gaara go into stalking mode trying to figure out who this mysterious person is. Now what will Temari say when she finds them? Or more, what will she do? R&R!


One day I just came up with this idea! I though it was pretty funny so I put it to action. Hope you enjoy, this is my second fan fiction (Kyuubi Madness was my first.). Please be nice if you don't like it, as I've said before and I will say again, I have a very weak heart…

I don't think I own Naruto…at least I'm pretty sure I don't.

Gaara and Kankuro's case

Only chapter

Temari sat peacefully watching the clouds, or, what she could see above all the sand flying outside.

"_Man, she's been sitting there for 20 minutes now."_ Kankuro thought while he peeked through her door. _"I just don't get it! Ever since we left Konoha after the Chunnin exams she been off on her own, just sitting there!"_

He sat there wondering for a moment when he came up with the final answer. "I'VE GOT IT!" He said out loud and a pillow hit his face.

"What are you doing Kankuro?" Temari asked. "Why are you watching me? Go away, it's creeping me out!" And she slammed the door. On the way down stairs he met Gaara.

"Gaara, do you know why Temaris been acting so strange lately?" He asked.

"No, I don't care either." Gaara replied grumpily and continued to walk up the stairs.

"I know." Kankuro said with a smile. "She likes someone in Konoha." Gaara stopped and looked at Kankuro.

"Who?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, but it must have been some one we've met right?" Gaara looked up at Temari's room curiously.

"Hmmm…lets think." Kankuro said sitting on the couch and Gaara sat beside him.

"Well, what does Temari like to do?" Gaara said. "We can compare her to someone in Konoha."

"That's a good idea!" Kankuro said. "I don't know if it works that way though." Just as he said that Temari ran down stairs.

"I'm going out, BELIVE IT!" She said and darted outside. Kankuro and Gaara looked at each other.

"That was... odd." Kankuro said.

"Maybe she likes Naruto." Gaara suggested and shrugged.

"No, no, no. I can't see that happening." Kankuro said rubbing the back of his head.

"QUICK!" Gaara said suddenly, making Kankuro jump in his seat.

"FOLLOW HER!" And he sprang off the couch and ran outside; Temari was getting some groceries until…

"OMG! ALL YOU CAN EAT BACON AND EGGS?" She screamed and dropped what she was paying for.

"Maybe she's fallen deeply in love with that fat guy, Choji!" Kankuro said while watching her devour bacon through the window.

"One thing I know about Temari is that she doesn't care for fatties much." Gaara said darkly and looked at Kankuro.

"HEY? What's that supposed to mean?" He asked angrily. After Temari got out of the all you could eat restaurant, Gaara and Kankuro followed her to a flower shop near by and started looking at flowers.

"Hey!" She said to herself. "Look it all the bugs!"

"Yeah." Kankuro said to Gaara. "Maybe she likes that nasty bug guy, oh what's his name… Shino!"

"I hate bugs." Temari added.

"Nope." Gaara said lazily. "Screw that idea." Just then somebody came in with their dog.

"Aaawwww. You have such an adorable puppy dog." She said in a baby voice. "I, LOVE dogs with their owners." She added in a seductive tone.

"AHA!" Kankuro yelled happily. "KIBA!"

"That reminds me of someone named Kiba in Konoha village." She started. "He was retarded! And his mutt gave dogs a bad name!" (Ps: I love Kiba and Akamaru)

"I guess it's not dog boy." Kankuro said sounding discouraged.

"This is getting annoying! I'm leaving." Gaara said and started to leave.

"Fine, but I'm not telling you who it is when I find out!" Kankuro retorted evilly, and folded his arms.

"Humph." Was all Gaara said to that and came back with a huff as he too crossed his arms angrily.

Temari left the flower shop and started waling deeper into town. On the way she tripped and fell in front of a bunch of older boys. And they all started laughing and pointing, which got her pretty angry. "You know these shoes aren't the best to walk in jerks! So you better keep your bloody mouths shut!" And she got up. The boys on the other hand didn't think this threat was a big deal and kept on laughing and pointing. So naturally Temari gave them a piece of her mind, while Gaara and Kankuro watched from a safe distance.

'RRRRHHAA! Man, nobody understands me!" She cried and cut herself with a kunai. Gaara and Kankuro look at each other happily. "It must be… SASUKE!"

"Ow." Temari said. Rubbing were she had just cut. "That's not like me, WAYY to emo." Gaara sighed and Kankuro put his hand to his head.

"You know." Gaara started. "I'm starting to think she might like a girl, if she likes anyone at all." (Its kind of hard to imagine Temari likeing somebody isn't it?)

"WHAT? WERE THE HELLED THAT COME FROM?" Kankuro yelled surprised and trying to get a very nasty image from his head.

"Well…"Gaara began but stopped and gulped.

"W-what's wrong Gaara?" Kankuro asked a little freaked by the scared look on his brother's face.

"Its…uh, gotten a little dark." He stated as someone standing behind him engulfed him in a dark shadow. He looked.

"WHAT…" Temari said sharply. "Are you two up to?" And she put her hands to her hips looking annoyed.

"EEP!" Kankuro squealed.

"You've been following me all day haven't you Kankuro?"

"N-not just me!" He squeaked. "Gaara too!" And he pointed to an innocent looking face behind him.

"Yeah? Well I'm not about to get on Gaara's bad side." She said as Gaara gave a laugh of triumph behind Kankuro. "You on the other hand." She cracked he knuckles. "Aren't so lucky!"

"Ok-ok I can explain!" He croaked. She gave him an evil eye. "Well, um…. You see Gaara and I, uuhhh, what I mean to say is- "he stuttered but was interrupted by Gaara.

"We want to know whom you like in friggen Konoha?" Temari looked like she had been struck by lighting.

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about! I don't like anyone in Konoha!" She said stiffly. "It's definitely not Shikamu Chan!" And she slapped her hand to her mouth.

"Who's that?" Kankuro asked with a grin.

"Shikamu…?" Gaara wondered. "Sounds familiar." Temari let out a small shriek and ran off covering her face.

"Man." Kankuro said sadly. "I thought it was someone we knew!"

The End

By Brooke M (Kyuubi Madness)

Just to clear some things up… Shikamu is Temari's pet name! Yes I know that its ShikaMARU but I made it a pet name by saying its ShikaMU, duh -rolls eyes-. Anyway, thanks to the people who have already reviewed but just in case you haven't… Please review, I MEAN IT! And thank you :).


End file.
